Monster's Ball
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 12th in Happy Days series. A collection of 10Rose fluff that has a serious lack of depression. Doesn't have to be read in order as lacks continuity. The Doctor takes Rose to a ball, a very special ball indeed.


12th in Happy Days series. A collection of 10/Rose fluff that has a serious lack of depression. Doesn't have to be read in order as lacks continuity.

Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to a ball, a very special ball indeed.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Doctor Who

* * *

Monsters Ball

Rose stood in front of the mirror, a yellow scroll was clutched tightly in her hands with a black ribbon wrapped around it, the ancient paper was coarse against her skin as he nervously ran her fingers along the side. She put the invitation down and moved so she could see herself in front of the mirror; she bit her lip nervously as she looked down at her dress which seemed to swallow her whole. She gently pulled the black ribbon off the scroll of paper and slowly unrolled it so the black ink was visible. The writing was beautifully curved and joined as it scrawled along the page, Rose ran one of her fingers across the writing and smiled to herself. She glanced at the delicate silver watch that hung on her wrist before rolling the invitation back up. She carefully tied a bow back into the ribbon and turned towards the door

'Rose?' the Doctor called out as he nervously tightened his bow tie.

'Coming' she called back as she straightened her dress out once more. She took in a gulp of air and walked slowly towards the door

'Close your eyes' she called out as she walked into the control room, the Doctor sighed but did as he was told. She walked into the room and smiled at what she saw, the Doctor was dressed in a jet black tux with a crisp white shirt, his silver cufflinks sparkled in the light of the control room and his bow tie was hanging loose around his neck. His hair stood up as always and his black shoes had been shined. Sticking out his top pocket was the same invitation as she held in her hands. Rose smiled to herself then stepped back

'Okay' she said warmly.

'Okay what?' the Doctor asked. Rose laughed.

'You can open your eyes' she said softly. The Doctor did so and instantly fell silent as his mouth dropped. In front of him Rose stood positively glowing with beauty, she was dressed in a black corset which had small diamonds carefully embroidered in, the corset met a black skirt which puffed out and reached down to her feet where two tiny black shoes stuck out, also decorated with diamonds. Her blonde hair had been tied up onto her head but several blonde curls carefully lay over her shoulders with a small diamond encrusted headband resting on her head. Around her neck a silver necklace of diamonds hung matching the one that hung simply from her wrist, in her hand she clung to a small black bag which also sparkled in the light, her eyes matched the light of the diamonds as she watched the Doctor.

'Well?' she asked nervously. The Doctor beamed at her and stepped forward, he placed his hands on her bare shoulders and looked down into her eyes

'Beautiful' he whispered 'Just beautiful'. Rose grinned up at him

'Thank you' she murmured 'You don't look too bad yourself'. He beamed at her again and just stood in front of her. She raised her hands to his bow tie and stepped closer to him, she gently retied the bow and smiled at him before patting it

'A woman's touch eh?' he said with a smile. She looked up at him and nodded. He grinned at her before stepping back and picking up her hand, he pressed it to his lips

'Well my lady, I believe we have an appointment to keep' he said warmly, she looked up at him and smiled

'So we do' she agreed. She slipped her arm through his and they began to walk towards the Tardis doors arm in arm. The Doctor opened the door and lead Rose out onto a marbled floor, a golden chandelier hung above them sending light sparkling down around them, Rose looked around gasping at the pure beauty of the ball room. Statues of Gods stood sculpted from material Rose had never seen before, she ran her hand down one, it felt like peals but was as black as midnight. She looked around and saw the fountain next, it toward above her, water cascading down it into a rock pool at the bottom where tiny fish swam. Rose looked up at the Doctor in delight and he smiled down at her before pulling two masks out of his pocket. Rose looked up at him in question

'It's a masquerade ball' he told her, Rose looked around to see all the faces concealed by masks, despite this she could see she was the only human here. The masks didn't conceal the antennae's nor the extra legs or different skins. She looked up at the Doctor and smiled as he put on a simple black mask with a white trim, his soulful eyes burned through the mask smiling at Rose. He lifted her mask

'Turn around' he murmured, she did so. He placed his hands on the softness of her neck and gently moved her curls; he lifted the mask and placed it over her eyes and onto her nose before gently tying the black ribbon against her curls. She turned around and smiled up at him, her hazel eyes stared out from the blackness of her mask, diamonds sparkled around her eyes matching her dress and setting her eyes alight with beauty. He grinned at her before bowing over her hand

'May I have this dance, my Lady?' he asked grinning. She curtsied

'Of course, my Lord' she replied as she accepted his hand. He slowly lead her out into the middle of the great marble dance floor, he placed one hand on the small of her back pulling her close to him, and the other hand rested on her shoulder. She smiled up at him as she rested both hands around his waist and her head on his shoulder. They slowly moved across the dance floor forgetting all the other creatures that surrounded them at this monsters ball, they just lost themselves in each others arms – they only had eyes for each other.

Soon the dance came to an end and the Doctor gently led Rose away from the dance floor, each of them still in a trance. He took her outside and together they sat on a stone bench which looked out over the massive gardens of the house. He removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders; she pulled it close around her as she smiled up gratefully at him. She leant her head on his shoulder and looked up at the dark sky; he rested his head on top of hers and entwined his fingers through hers. Together they watched the beautifully dazzling colours of the fireworks as they lit up the sky as clearly as day.

'It's beautiful' Rose murmured after a moment. The Doctor looked down at her and smiled, watching as the fireworks lit up her eyes

'As are you' he whispered before he lowered his head to hers. Their lips slowly met as they lost themselves in the wonders of this mysterious world; the masked man kissing the masked lady. Only it was up to them to unmask their love, and in this world of dreams, it was exactly what they were going to do – at the wonders of the monsters ball.


End file.
